1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable and so forth. All of these cables and circuit hereafter will be generally referred to as “FPC” for simplification.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,156 discloses an electrical connector, which is used for connecting an FPC. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing having an upper wall, a lower wall and a receiving cavity between the upper and lower walls, a plurality of terminals received in housing, and a pressing member mounted on the housing. Each terminal has a fixed arm retained in the lower wall and a resilient arm with a contact portion exposed to the receiving cavity received in the upper wall. The FPC has a plurality of conductive pads at one end for electrically contacting with the contact portions of the terminals. When the FPC is inserted into the receiving cavity, the pressing member urges the FPC to move upward, thereby electrical connections is achieved between the conductive pads and the terminals.
However, the conductive pads of the FPC are prone to be oxidized or covered with dust or other unexpected material, the preferred electrical connections between the conductive pads and the contact portions are hardly achieved. So a new design with high performance is required.